Haru Haru (KHR)
by Kyori.Saeki
Summary: Un song fic basado en la cancion Haru haru. x1827x


**N/A: Espero que les guste. No, no es una copia de "Erza_Scarlet" Es mio, porque "Erza_Scarlet" es mi otra cuenta en amor-yaoi. **

**Este fic es BL (Boys love) Si no te gusta y entraste por curiosidad. Te invito a ver algun fan fic que sea te tu agrado :3 **

Estaba caminando por las calles, buscándote, como siempre, parea ver si te miraba un rato.

Entonces te vi, estabas parado mirando a ese bastardo, el sujetaba tu mano y con su pulgar la acariciaba en círculos, lo mirabas con tristeza y el con su típica sonrisa. Odiaba verte con él, era algo muy raro…la verdad, no sé cuando fue que te alejaste de mí.

_Vete  
Al fin me he dado cuenta  
Que no soy nada sin ti  
Estaba tan equivocado, perdóname…_

¿Por qué estabas con él? Justo tuvo que ser el herbívoro más odioso de todos.

El mientras seguía sujetando tu mano, con la otra acaricio tu mejilla y tú, no hiciste nada para detenerlo o hiciste alguna mueca de desagrado, se miraron unos segundos y tú resbalaste suavemente tu mano del agarre de él y depositaste un anillo en su mano. Mire mi mano, y me puse un anillo que me recordaba a ti, uno plateado que combinaba con el tuyo, recuerdo cuando te di ese anillo, patético…

¿Por qué le diste ese anillo? Eso era algo que te di, que era nuestro, que compartimos, era algo que nos unía.

De repente vi como llegaron unos herbívoros molestos, los cuales eran tus amigos y estaban a mi lado viendo un poco de la escena.

Te fuiste y desapareciste, me acerque a él que se atrevió a tocar lo que es mío, si que tenia descaro de seguirte cuando te fuiste de mi lado.

_Mi corazón roto como una ola  
Mi corazón tiembla como el viento  
Mi corazón se desvanece como el humo  
Es imposible de borrar como un tatuaje  
Suspire profundamente como si el suelo se fuera a hundir  
Solo partículas de polvo que se amontonan en mi mente  
Di adiós._

Cogí mis tonfas dispuesto a morderte hasta la muerte, me puse al frente tuyo para darte la cara. No hiciste nada, e intentas simplemente irte, te tome por el hombro y te obligue a retroceder empujándote, me miraste y me empujaste a mí para darte paso, pero no lo hice, me acerque a ti para golpearte, pero no pude hacer nada porque el herbívoro de Dino nos detuvo poniéndose en el medio para que no sigamos y podamos comenzar una pelea.

Yamamoto sostuvo tu hombro para que te quedaras quieto, pero tú moviste tu hombro bruscamente soltándote, y caminaste a un lado para marcharte. Regrese y de nuevo te obligue a darte la vuelta, volteaste, cruzamos miradas como retándonos el uno al otro, estaba a un paso de darte un buen golpe para romperte la nariz, pero me sostuvieron esos herbívoros de Cavallone, y Yamamoto Takeshi, me solté con brusquedad acercándome otra vez.

**-¿Que buscas Kyoya? ¿Crees que ganaras algo si peleas conmigo? Es tu culpa es en primer lugar por no cuidar bien de Tsunayoshi-kun – **Esas palabras me molestaron.

**-¿Crees que Tsunayoshi está contigo porque quiere? Tu solo eres un reemplazo de mi Mukuro Rokuro, no eres ni nunca serás algo para èl – **le dije.

Frunciste el ceño y tus acompañantes que te siguen como a tu cola, que recién habían llegado junto con era chica Dokuro te sostuvieron y los dos que antes me sujetaban lo volvieron a hacer junto con Gokudera y Sasagawa.

Ambos nos soltamos y comenzamos a pelear, saque mis tonfas de nuevo y te di un golpe en tu rostro, retrocediste pero sacaste tu tridente y comenzamos a intercambiar golpes que, al final no llegaban el uno al otro, finalmente tire mis tonfas al piso y me acerque y te golpee con mis puños un par de veces, cogí mis tonfas del piso rápidamente y te golpee en el estomago, en el mentón y te tire al piso, me puse encima y de cogí de la chaqueta.

_Pensé que no sería capaz de vivir ni un solo día sin tí.  
Pero extrañándote conseguí vivir más de lo que pensaba  
No respondiste nada cuando te llore a gritos "te echo de menos"_

**-El está conmigo porque quiere ¿Por qué crees que apenas se separaron llego a mis brazos?- **Dijiste y me golpeaste en el estomago y me alejaste, me tomaste por la camiseta y tiraste a la pared, me levante del piso.

**-El estuvo conmigo antes que tu, y me prefirió a mí, antes que tu, es mío, jamás podrás hacer que èl te ame - **te golpee.

**-Claro que lo hare y la prueba de que es verdad es esto – **saco el anillo plateado de Tsunayoshi de su bolsillo, me moleste más de lo que estaba y me dirigí a golpearte otra vez.

_Tenía una pequeña esperanza pero ahora es inútil  
Que pasa con la persona que está a tu lado ¿Te hizo llorar?  
Cariño ¿Aun puedes verme? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?  
Estoy preocupado. Siento ansiedad porque no me dejas acercarme  
e intentar arreglar algo._

_Pase largas noches solo  
Intentando borrar tu recuerdo una y mil veces._

Así estuvimos recibiendo los golpes, hasta que los demás que vean decidieron entrar a detener la pelea.

Te sujetaron y te sostuvieron para que no siguieras con la pelea y a mí me acorralaron contra la pared y me sujetaron de los brazos.

**-Ya para Kyoya – **me dijo Cavallone **- ¿Qué diría mi hermano de esto? – **Dijo refiriéndose a Tsunayoshi. Baje mire con enojo a Mukuro y baje la vista.

Después de unos minutos de estar así nos soltaron y nos fuimos por distintos caminos.

_No mire atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida.  
Porque no me arrepiento de amarte.  
Recuerda solo los buenos momentos.  
Podré soportarlo de algún modo  
Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera  
Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz _

_Día a día me voy apagando...  
_

Estaba sentado mirando una foto de los dos que estaba en un escritorio, recuerdo cuando nos tomamos esa foto, soy un idiota, he caído muy bajo, ahora estoy como un herbívoro inútil recordándote y lamentándome, no puedo hacer nada más. Me pregunto si alguna vez pensé realmente, si te perdería de mi lado.

Creí que si nos separábamos tu me necesitarías más que yo a ti, pero eso estaba mal, yo te necesito mucho más, necesito que estés ahí con tù sonrisa tan pura, riendo y siendo tan torpe como siempre.

Me acerque al baño a refrescar mi cara un poco y mire mi reflejo en el espejo, tenia varias cortadas en el rostro y un pequeño moretón en mi labio, estaba derrotado, ese no era yo, definitivamente no era más que un perdedor, una persona sin esperanzas, un herbívoro derrotado en ese momento.

Rompí el espejo de enojo y cerré mis ojos unos momentos, me dirigí a la ducha y me metí con todo y ropa solo para limpiarme la tierra, la verdad no tenía ni ganas de ducharme como es debido, solo deje que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo.

_Oh,Chica, Lloro y lloro.  
Tú eres mi todo.  
Di adiós._

Salí de mi casa y camine, de vez en cuando me acompañaban tus amigos para ver que no me meta en alguna pelea otra vez.

Te vi de nuevo, estabas con ese idiota, sonreías un poco, fue cuando me volteaste a ver y cruzamos miradas, me dolió verte sonreír con él, mucho, me dolió, de verdad, solo te mire un rato y no hice nada, bajaste la mirada para no mirarme más.

_Si algún día nos encontramos por la calle.  
Haz como si no me hubieras visto y sigue tu camino.  
Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos  
Quizás vaya a buscarte en secreto  
Que siempre seas feliz con él. Así yo no cambiare de opinión.  
Ni el más pequeño remordimiento desaparecerá nunca._

Mukuro te miro y luego miro a la dirección en donde mirabas antes y cruzamos miradas, me sentí mal, estaba completamente mal, desearía simplemente llevarte conmigo y ya, pero no podía.

Alzaste la mirada para verme otra vez, el te abrazo, me acerque a donde estaban, pero yo no podía verte, tenía que irme antes de que me descontrolara y simplemente me fui, cruce por las calles, había mucha gente, simplemente pasaba rápido golpeando con mis hombros a los que pasaban a lado mío, no me importaba, solo quería irme.

_Por favor se feliz aunque me sienta celoso.  
Deberías ser siempre tan clara como el cielo. Como esa nube blanca  
Deberías sonreír siempre, como si nada hubiese ocurrido_

Llegue a mi casa y estuve parado unos segundos, estaba triste y muy enojado, así que tome lo primero que encontré y lo tire, y así comencé a hacer con todo, las mesas, los muebles, el estante de los libros, el florero, las sillas, todo caia y se rompia como mi corazon en ese momento, solo quería desahogarme de toda la furia que tenia dentro de mí, solo quería que parara ese dolor en el pecho y ese nudo en mi garganta.

_No mire atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida.  
Porque no me arrepiento de amarte.  
Recuerda solo los buenos momentos.  
Podré soportarlo de algún modo  
Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera  
Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz_

**_Narrado por Tsuna._**

Llegue a mi casa, estaba muy triste, me sentía muy mal, yo… soy un idiota, Hibari-san, perdón, de verdad, lo siento, no es mi intención, no sé que sucedió, no sé porque ni como nos separamos.

Solo desearia, que jamás hubiera sucedido eso, para no causarte problemas.

Estoy tan mal, me siento fatal desde que rompimos, me duele el pecho y siento que no me entra el aire, esa estúpida enfermedad está comenzando a empeorar.

Todo me dio vueltas, me sentía mareado, estaba con lagrimas en mis ojos, mi cuerpo estaba cansado y ya no sentí mis piernas, me faltaba el aire, y comenzaba a quedarme dormido, me senté en el piso un rato para poder descansar.

_Día a día me voy apagando  
Esperó que tu corazón se sienta aliviado.  
Por favor, olvídame y vive  
Esas lagrimas se secaran completamente.  
Con el paso de los días.  
Dolería menos si no nos hubiéramos conocido.  
Espero que entierres nuestra promesa, de estar juntos por siempre,  
nena. Rezare por tí._

Cuando me desperté, estaba en un hospital.

Estaban mis amigos, parados a mi lado y mi madre junto con Lambo e I-pin y Reborn. Aún estaba mareado. Mukuro también estaba ahí, sentado a mi lado, no sé de que estaban hablando.

Mire como Gokudera y Yamamoto estaban hablando y Gokudera le reclamaba a Yamamoto como siempre luego, Yamamoto lo callo con un beso, je nunca me espere que ellos dos estuvieran juntos jamás, pero bueno, la vida trae sorpresas, y yo los apoye.

I-Pin y Lambo estaban callados, para mi sorpresa, jugando a no sé qué.

Sonreí, la verdad, era una bonita escena, todos juntos, ahí…bueno, no todos, me faltaba alguien muy importante, todos salieron un momento para dejarme descansar.

Repace mi dedo recordando el anillo que Hibari-san me había regalado, todavía recuerdo ese día.

De repente comencé a toser y me maree de nuevo, el pecho me dolió con fuerza y la cabeza me estallaba, me dio frio y calor, como si tuviera fiebre, con calosfrios, estaba comenzando a sentirme peor.

Me llevaron en una camilla a emergencias con una máscara de respiración artificial y vi como mis amigos y familia seguían a la camilla hasta llegar a la puerta de emergencias, los vi por última vez y entre.

**_Narrado por Hibari_**

Sentí que mi celular vibraba y lo saque, mire quien me llamaba *Gokudera Hayato*, conteste sin importancia mi teléfono y respondí.

**-¿Qué quieres? – **

**-Hibari, veras lo que sucede es…que…-**

**-habla rápido herbívoro – **

**-El decimo…esta en emergencias, al parecer su enfermedad del corazón empeoro más rápido de lo visto – **

Me dolió el pecho, esa enfermedad, siempre fue un problema, dijeron que se podía curar siempre y cuando él estuviera siempre calmado y en paz por un tiempo, y tomara sus medicamentos, por eso, yo lo cuidaba, porque el era muy despistado. Puse mi mano en cabeza que me comenzó a doler, cerré el teléfono y sin nada que decir, Salí corriendo al hospital.

Estaba bastante lejos el hospital pero no importaba, solo quería verte, quería estar ahí para ti, sin importar nada, fui por atajos, no había un solo rincón que yo no conociera, mi chaqueta se cayó por algún lugar, pero eso no me importaba, se podía perder yo compraría o haría lo que tuviera que hacer, lo que importa ahora eres tú.

Comencé a ver la entrada del hospital y entre rápidamente, una enfermera me pidió que me identificara, pero después de mirarla fulminante, no me dijo nada, corrí a emergencias y camine rápido, encontrándome con Mukuro.

Paso por mi lado sin decir nada, pero me detuvo del brazo y extendió mi brazo depositando una cosa en mi mano, mire un anillo plateado, ese era el anillo de Tsunayoshi.

**-Perdón por mentir…Tsunayoshi-kun, realmente te amaba mucho- **dijo y se fue.

Cerré con fuerza mi puño y mis ojos, me apoye en la pared y me cubrí con mi mano el rostro, sentí mi corazón roto y destrozado en miles de partículas,puse mi mano el el pecho sintiendo como estaba apagandoce.

Recordé cuando le di el anillo a Tsunayoshi.

_No mire atrás y vete. No me busques más y vive tu vida.  
Porque no me arrepiento de amarte.  
Podré soportarlo de algún modo  
Puedo resistirlo de alguna manera  
Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz_

_Día a día me voy apagando..._

**_-Flash back – _**

Era un día muy hermoso y estaba Tsunayoshi sentado conmigo debajo de un árbol, el estaba acurrucado en mi hombro.

**-Tsunayoshi – **El se levanto y me miro, amaba esos ojos, eran tan hermosos y puros, era lo único que le ganaba a su sonrisa.

**-¿Si, Hibari-san?- **me pregunto.

**-Cierra los ojos –** le dije y él lo hizo, saque de una caja de color tomate un par de anillos, tome su mano y se lo puse.

**-ábrelos – **me miro y luego a su mano encontrado un anillo, se sorprendió y después sonrió

**-H...HIBARI-SAN – **

**-¿Estarás conmigo siempre? – **pregunte

**-Claro que si Hibari san – **

**-Entonces- **me acerque un poco más a él** – pone esto tu – **le dije al a oído y me di el anillo que me correspondía, el me lo puso sonrojado y me miro.

Acaricie su mejilla y me acerque a besarlo

**-Hibari-san, te amo-**

**-yo igual, te amo – **

**_-Fin flash back –_**

Corrí un poco más hasta la entrada de la sala de emergencias._ V_i como estaban tus amigos y familia sentados con la mirada gacha.

**-No…no es verdad - **Lo negué, se acerco a mi Dino, me estaba cayendo, por que no soportaba el dolor y me sostuvo, estaba completamente destrozado, me pare e intente ir a la fuerza a abrir la sala de emergencias, pero Dino me detuvo, me abrazo, el también estaba mal, igual que todos.

Sentí como estaban mis ojos húmedos, como si estuviera cerca de llorar.

Unos doctores sacar a Tsunayoshi en una camilla, me acerque y me arrodille a su altura, aun estaba vivo, pero no por mucho, y él lo sabía.

**-Hi…Hibari-san –**

**-Tsunayoshi –**

**-pensé que me ya no me quería volver a ver-**

**-jamás querría eso, yo, jamás te querría lejos-** tome su mano y le puse el anillo que era de el y puse su mano en mi rostro.

**-lo siento, es mi culpa-**

**-no lo es, no digas eso, nunca ha sido tu culpa, es mía, lo siento, soy un idiota –**

**-Tsuna, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo hare –**

**-Kyoya, yo también, te amo –** apreté mi mano con fuerza y él la mía, en muestras manos sujetadas estaban los anillos.

Me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en los labios y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla.

**-Te amo Kyoya, pero tienes que seguir, siempre rezare por ti, te amo, de verdad, nunca mentí cuando te lo dije, se feliz, por los dos –** Diciendo eso cerró los ojos.

El…se había ido. Su luz se había pagado, aun así tenía una sonrisa y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, la seque con mi mano y acaricie su mejilla recordando su rostro y cada uno de sus detalles.

**-te amo…-**

_Oh,Chica, Lloro y lloro.  
Tú eres mi todo.  
Di adiós. _

_Oh, mi amor, no me mientas, mientas.  
Eres mi corazón. Di adiós._

**_Espero que les gustara ;DD_**

**_Estare subiendo más historias pronto. Si no me coge la flojera que me suele dar (es de familia) Y me pondre a escribir más seguido y tratar de mejorar mi escritura uwu estoy estudiando para eso _**

**_Cada fic es hecho com amor dsadsadsadsadsa _**

**_Algun review(?_**


End file.
